


7 Keys

by CheetahLeopard2



Series: Gifts and also what I'm doing instead of working on my others [40]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ....after my hiatus, AND MY HIATUS MIGHT BE UNTIL THANKSGIVING AS IS, And this was my creative writing thing for state testing in 7th grade so shurg, BUT IT WILL GET THERE!!, I have nothing except the prologue written for this, M/M, Multi, PLEASE PLEASE COMMENT COMMENTS ARE THE ONLY THING THAT KEEPS ME WRITING AND, The prologue has nothing Haikyuu!! in it, WITHOUT COMMENTS I PROBABLY WILL STOP WRITING FOR FANDOM LONGER THAN I THOUGHT
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 22:09:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12662427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheetahLeopard2/pseuds/CheetahLeopard2
Summary: What if I told you there were 4 villages filled with magic but that no one could get to it? What happens when the princes of the 4 come together and fall in love while their parents discus whether or not the villages should rejoin the world?(Not 1st person it just starts with You for whatever reason)





	7 Keys

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Frenchibi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frenchibi/gifts), [plantboycharms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plantboycharms/gifts).



> For Frenchi, who I look up to and who has been a great friend and person! And Casey, who's been nice to me and helped me figure out who I am. I hope you both have a wonderful year!!
> 
> And with this being posted comes my hiatus. It'll last until I have motivation for a oneshot (I am working on a 20k thing atm that I hope to get published + that bokuroi thing I posted the teaser for) and my next break from school is Thanksgiving Break so maybe it'll end around then? BUT COMMENTS MOTIVATE ME SO IF YOU WANT MY HIATUS TO END SOONER OR IF YOU LIKED THIS OR IF YOU'RE DOING FIC WRITER APPRECIATION WEEK PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE COMMENT

 You would never have seen it had you not known where to look. Bahauddin made sure that the key ring was securely attached to his belt. You never know when something could go wrong.

 Bahauddin made doubly sure, just in case. Then he reached his hands to the raging battle above the rancid smell, and grabbed the first groove. As Bahauddin began to pull himself up, the slimy handhold broke free of some of the moss that covered it, providing a cushy grip.

 There was no time to waste, Bahauddin silently cursed the bad fortune of the moss and began to climb, pausing every so often to check on the keys gently swaying from his belt. Every time he inched upwards, they made a gentle tingly sound. And if there weren’t a war above his head, the sound would be very pleasing to the ear. Instead, every time the key even gently brushed the damp, dark walls of his cold escape chute, the sound emerged like an emergency siren.

 Finally, Bahauddin could here more than distant explosions, some not so distant. Now, Bahaddin could hear voices. This would not normally alarm him, yet for some reason, he was deeply unsettled. Maybe it was their tone, maybe it was their manner, maybe it was just a feeling. Anyhow, even though hand holds were sparse, and the smell of brimstone seemed to be amplifying, Bahauddin hung there, feet dangling into nothingness, because as his pappy used to say, “Just because you’re paranoid doesn’t mean sorry is better than safe.”

 The voices seemed to be coming closer. Although Bahauddin knew that they would be unable to just happen upon the hole that just moments before he thought he would be climbing out of, Bahauddin mentally assessed the invisibility of his escape from this dank and foul tunnel. The exit was nestled neatly into a hillside that no one had ever cut the grass of. The grass was tall and hid a very narrow, neat cut into the hillside. That cut, if you were able to squeeze through it, led to a surprisingly roomy cave. At the back of this cave was a barely noticeable fold in the rock. In this fold was a hole going straight down, and there hung Bahauddin. Yes, yes, he was safe.

 The men passed over the cave, and their words echoed.

 “So what do we do when we have destroyed them?” The voice was young, too confident.

 “We go back and collect the reward. What else would you propose we do?” Old, experienced, deep and resolute. He must have been the leader.

 “I have no better idea. I just had to wonder why our employer would want these people exterminated, that’s all.”

 “Well,” The voices faded. They were gone, leaving Bahauddin to his reeling mind. Finally, they came to order. These were no conquerors, these were hitmen! There was no  time to lose, it was time to use the keys.

 Bahauddin gave a final pull and hoisted himself out of the damp, cold hole that, though once his escape, had become his prison for ever an hour. Bahauddin could scarcely move his stiff arms, so sore from being the only thing between him and falling to his death.

 Bahauddin could not help but entertain the thought of laying there until darkness claimed him, if only for a short amount of...no, there was no time! He had to get there, he had to use the keys!

 With a groan, Bahauddin stood and staggered to the entrance of the cave. Squinting against the dazzling, blinding sunlight, Bahauddin felt his stomach sink slowly down to his toes, as though giving up a slouching against a wall in defeat, for there, in front of him, a rolling, bleeding, angry mob of pure war surged. He would have to cut through it in order to use the keys. But then a ray of hope showed through the bloodstained sun, for the commander of the village’s army had seen Bahauddin. He shouted something unintelligible and the villagers had soon cleared a path, still fighting skillfully. Quickly Bahauddin ran through the barrier of men. To his left, Tobahad fell, he died fighting for his people. Even as he knew that Tobahad could not have been the first casualty, it still hurt to see his dear friend lying there on the cobble, blood slowly trickling down the slightly tilted ground, collecting dirt as though his death brought impurity. Bahauddin eyes welled up for the last few meters.

 Bahauddin stopped, in front of him nothing. Then, “ ** _OPEN SESAME”_ **

 Although said calmly, the words echoed across the world. Then the battle cries, the bloodshed, the wrath of battle-led bloodlust faded to the background. “ **Are you sure about this, keeper of the 7 keys?** ”

 “For my people, yes.”

 “ **It is done.** ”

 The voice was gone.

 A palace shimmered into existence.

 As the battle raged on, Bahauddin had no time to idle at the beauty and wonder of the gleaming marble roman columns, or the chrome handle doors customized to a large ebony archway that opening into a large black room. The walls were velvet, and the floor tile. At the back was a large wall, undifferentiated from the others exempting 7 key holes shining as stars. Bahauddin ran to these and gently inserted the keys. The beautiful, hallowed keys that he had carried for so long. He relented his keys to the stars and a luminescent, almost blue beam sprang from the domed roof of the palace.

 The beam pulsed outwards, expanding with each navy blue ringlet. The beam, slowly becoming a dome itself, passed through wonderstruck villagers while pushing away the opposing hitmen, leaving even puddles of their blood to run crimson up the slope. The dome continued outwards, pushing all hitmen along outside as they kicked and hit and tried to break through, but to no avail. The beam finally completed its outward travel, becoming a large, rippling, opalescent dome as black as a midnight without stars. Then it began to clear as a rolling mist would, layer upon layer slowly clearing. And when it was gone, there was nothing.

 The town had vanished, never to be seen again by any outsider.

~~Until now.~~

  


~~CUE AVATAR MUSIC~~

**Author's Note:**

> ONCE AGAIN PLEASE COMMENT OR IF YOU WANT TO YELL AT ME ABOUT HAIKYUU!! ON TUMBLR I'M @cheetahleopard and also part of the @thewritersquad


End file.
